Bigger, Badder, Brutal-er!
Twelve contestants have regretfully auditioned for TV's hottest reality show, Total Drama. They are introduced onto the toxic island, split into two teams, and compete in their first challenge. Made By MablePinkiePieStyle's. Plot Chris McLean is shown on the dock, introducing the fourth season. He begins by informing us the process of how the games works, eliminations, campers, challenges, rewards, and all other information.He later shows that the island has been mutated due to the toxic waste that has been stored on the island, and he manically laughs. The first boat arrives on the island, containing Anne Maria, who is rubbing fake tan on her skin. Chris welcomes her, but she later insults him, in a snobby attitude. Mary arrives next, and is insulted at the fact that Anne Maria is dressed so girly, and the two engage in a quarrel, and Anne Maria states that she is rich, spoiled, and deserves all this, and implies that Mary is a boy. McLean laughs at the argument, but later seperates the two girls. Scott arrives next, and he sarcastically welcomes himself to the ladies. In the confessional, he states that he will dominate this game, and everyone is going down. Cameron is the fourth contestant to arrive, and happily greets himself to the contestants. However, he is not very successful at getting off the boat with is luggage, and eventually falls in the water, leaving the contestants to laugh at him, and tease him. Ron arrives next, waving to everyone, while scratching his hair, revealing that he has dandruff. Anne Maria insults him, causing him to feel bad about himself. Ron helps Cameron back up onto the dock, and the two immediately form a friendship, and share a conversation. The next camper to arrive is Dakota, who is shocked by the cast. She questions Mary's gender, whether Anne Maria's tan is even real, despises 'rangas', and is horrified by Ron's looks. Anne Maria shoves her, and the two argue. Zoey arrives next, and instantly gushes over Scott, implying that he's super cute. She also greets Cameron and Ron, and forms a friendship with the two. In the confessional, it is revealed that she's actually nerdy, and will do whatever it takes to fit in. She also remarks that Scott brings out her bad boy appeal, and she loves him at first sight, much to his dismay. Dakota later states how she despises wannabes, and Anne Maria states that she is one herself. Lightening later arrives, lifting weights, and is shocked at how weak and scrawny everyone looks. He lifts up Cameron, and is surprised how light he is, and drops him in the ocean. He and Mary later exchange glances, immediately forming a conflict. Anne Maria winks, saying that he's quite hot in the confessional, and that she deserves whatever she wants. Staci arrives next, and goes on about how much she loves being on TV, and her love for ice cream. Dakota immediately storms away, disgusted by her. The tenth boat arrives, and Brick steps off, revealing himself to be a cadet. He salutes himself to Chris, and directly walks over to Cameron and Ron, and roars at them, telling the boys that they need to be prepared to be on his team. Mike arrives, happy to be on the island, and hugs Chris, which creeps him out. Unbeknownst to the host, he put a sign over his back, labeled "Kick Me", which annoys him. Molly is the last camper to arrive, and she is holding a rock, wondering how she could turn it into a metal. Chris McLean announces that this is the cast. He blows a whistle, and the campers are forced to race across the island, to find the finish line. Zoey immediately follows Scott, who is seemingly annoyed by her, and she acts desperate, while Cameron and Ron can barely run. Cameron immediately jumps onto Lightening's back, who doesn't notice this. Brick, Mary and Lightening race eachother, in attempt to get there first. However, Anne Maria, Dakota, Staci and Molly are shown stumbling behind, minding their own business, while Molly collects multiple leafs, flowers and plants through her race. Scott and Zoey manage to arrive at the finish line first, and Chris McLean puts them both on the Radioactive Rats. Mary and Lightening are the next campers to arrive, and are placed on the Mutant Maggots. The teams are eventually formed, and McLean states that the Radioactive Rats win, as their members arrived first, and as a bonus, get aerosol deoderant. McLean states that the Maggots would face elimination, but he wants to keep them around for another episode. He later ends the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Reloaded episodes